Demigod
by Grace Jackson
Summary: Percy's sister, Riley, was abandoned when she was born, because Sally had to leave her. She ran away from home after her family told her she is a demigod. She survived alone in the United States until CHB founf her.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Jackson

Chapter 1

So, my name is Riley. I don't know what my last name is. See, I'm adopted. But it's not a shocker. I have always hated my parents. I felt like I'm not supposed to be in here, in LA, I felt like I don't belong here. And it wasn't just because my "friends" in school told me that. I knew I'm a freak. And my parents just approved it. When I was 12, they decided that I deserve to know what I am.

**Five Years Ago**

I had enough from this school. Those girls just enjoy bugging me. Yeah, like I don't know I'm a freak. I just wanted to go home, and wet my pillow with tears. I started climbing upstairs, but, of course, my parents had other plans for me.

"Riley," My mom said.

"What?" I really didn't want to talk to them right now.

"We need to talk." My dad said.

"About what?"

"About your family. Your real family."

"What, I'm adopted pr something? It's OK, I already know, I had a feeling. Anything else?"

"Riley, you are not an ordinary girl. You are a demigod. From the stories you love so much, remember? The Greek Mythology. The truth is I really don't know what you love so much about them," My mom said.

Yeah, it's easy for you to say. Nobody just told you that you are a demigod. "I love them because they are true! I always told you that. I told you. And this is my prove. I knew something's wrong with me. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you kept this from me?"

"Well, now you know! So, you are a demigod, your parents gave you to us, because they didn't want you! And so do us! Your father told us to tell you that you should use your brooch, 'cause it might help. So now you can do whatever you want with your life." My father is a cold person.

"Fine!" I ran to my room. I didn't cry. They didn't worth it. I knew I had to be strong, because now there is no one that can be strong for me. I'm alone.

I took out my blue backpack. I packed all of my clothes, my bathing suit, and bottle of water, my savings that were, by the way, 1000 dollars, and some food. I went downstairs.

"I hope you will rot in hell," I threw at them.

"Right back at you." As I said, my father is a cold person.

**Back To The Present**

Lame, huh? Story of my life.

So I trained myself, 'cause as daughter of I don't know who, monsters are looking for me. The brooch that the cold people I told about talked about was actually a bow and a quiver. I found it out when it fell from my head, and it just turned to it. Weird. Well, it doesn't matter how I survived. I just did. And I became good. I had skills. I learned about our world by myself. But there is a thing that remains. I still don't know who my godly parent is. And that's OK with me, because he/she still helps me. When I pray, usually I get some help. But the point when everything started to get complicated is when I got to Mannahattan.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" I yelled when a short man with a Yankees cap jumped on me.

"You smell like a demigod," He said with suspicion. "But you smell like monsters, too."

I pushed him from me. "And who's asking, if I might ask?"

"Glison Hudge, a protector, Satyr. What are you?"

"Wow, a Satyr? It means you're from the good guys, right? 'Cause I just fought a Cyclops, and I'm really tired." Thank the gods it's not a monster.

"What's your name?"

"Riley, no last name."

"Well, Riley No Last Name, where's your family?"

"I don't have one."

"Ah, you ran away from home. Typical. How long?"

"Ahh… What's the year?" I kind of lost sense of time.

"2010." Wow, it's been many years.

"Than five years."

"Not good. You should come with me."

"To what place?"

"Well, camp half blood, of course."

"Oh, the demigods camp? Yeah, I've heard about it. No, thanks. Don't need help."

"Of course you do, you have to."

"Look, Mr. I've been through a lot of things, and I survived. And I don't know who in Hades you think you are, but I'm not coming any where you…" And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last thing I remember before I passed out is that I was talking to a Satyr, who hit me with a cudgel in the head because I didn't want to come with him to his stupid camp. I don't need help! I am a great warrior! I could kick his butt! He just… caught me unready. I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Young lady. Wake up," My head really hurt, I felt like I kicked by a horse.

"Wh… Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Sorry about the accident. Glison isn't very patient," Now I saw it clearly. A half man, half horse, stood in front of me. He had white fur, and brown beard. A Centaur. "By the way, I'm Chiron."

Oh, the camp director. "Nice to meet you. See ya." I tried to storm out of the room, but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here."

"Yeah, you can go out of here in two months. You have to train."

"Oh, you think I don't know how to fight? You think I don't know I'm a demigod? Well, you're wrong. You wanna test me? Go ahead." What, he thought I survived all of these years just because I got lucky?

"Fine. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Ah… No?"

"So if you want me to test you, you will have to wait until tomorrow. We are playing Capture The Flag. You know what Capture The Flag is, right?" What, he thinks I'm stupid? Of course I do!

"Well, yeah!"

"So will staying in Hermes cabin for now. Percy, come here!" Percy? Nice name. Like Perseus? Maybe not…

"Yes, Chiron?" A boy, looks like in my age, and have the features as me, including the hair and eyes, came in to the room. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, a pug nose and full lips. He was wearing an orange t – shirt with the words Camp Half Blood, and a pair of jeans. He was very tall, like six feet, and he had muscles.

"Would you take Riley to cabin 9? She is staying with us," I gave him a glare. "For now."

He glanced at me. "Sure. Come on."

I followed him.

"So my name is Percy Jackson. I'm on cabin 3…" I interrupted him.

"Let me guess… Poseidon?"

He looked at me with his mouth open. "Yeah… How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "It just seems to make sense. Ya know, Zeus probably will want to be number one. But then there's Hera that can't take one, so she will take two. So Poseidon will get number three."

"Never thought about it that way. You want me to show you the place first?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He laughed. "… No."

I laughed, too. "Then take the lead, captain."

"Left, right, left, sailor."

He showed me the arena, and the lake, and the climbing wall, and the pegasi stable, and the woods. It was amazing. But, of course, I didn't show it.

"So what do you say?"

"It's nice."

"Just nice? It's amazing! It is the best place on the planet!"

"Maybe for you. Nobody wants me nowhere, so no place is the planet is the best for me. Even not this place, 'cause I know they would kick me out from here, too." It was true.

"I think every demigod that was here in the beginning thought that. You will get use to that, you'll see. So you see that girl over there?" He pointed on a blonde girl with gray eyes that stood near the bathroom. He said the words "That girl over there" like they are the best words in the world. I glanced at him. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm sure he has something with that girl.

"What about her?"

"That's Annabeth Chase. Cabin 6, Athena."

Ah, Goddess Of Wisdom & Battle Strategy. I hate Wisegirls. "You have something with her?"

He blushed. "Why?"

"Never mind." I knew it. It's like I can read that boy. Weird.

"And that girl. That's Clarisse. Don't mess with her if you don't want to find your head stuck in a toilet." He pointed on a large girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair, who was holding a spare, and training in the arena.

"Why?"

"Know the stories about how people didn't want to mess with Ares? Well, that's exactly the point."

Oh, an Ares creep. I'll handle it. I started walking towards her. Percy grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing? She will pulverize you!"

"Look, I have my ways. If I will get hurt… You have Nectar & Ambrosia, right?" And I kept walking.

"Hey," I told her.

She turned around. "What do you want, dwarf?"

I smiled. I could use some training. "Clarisse, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"No one. I just wanted to check if your hobby is really sticking people's heads in toilet bowls."

"Why, do you wanna try, Shorty?"

"Maybe. If you mean by that to stuck your head in the toilet bowl."

She pulled out her spare. "Just try me."

"Love to." I took of me brooch, and threw it in the air. It turned into my bow and quiver.

"Oh, so you are defined?"

"Not really. Just a little something I have." I shoot an arrow towards her helmet, and it fell off.

"You know you're goanna pay for that, right?"

I smiled, and grabbed her spare. "I have a feeling that somebody already broke your spare, right? Well, consider it as a Déjà vu," I broke her spare, and threw it on the ground. "I hope that this will teach you to behave."

I threw my bow in the air, and it turned back to brooch. "See ya on Capture The Flag."

"Yeah. You will. And your grave, too, dwarf. You have just opened a front with me."

I laughed. "Wow, your self esteem is really high."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, by the way, Luke is still alive. I'll explain how later. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

I was really waiting for Capture The Flag. The creep should learn not to mess with everybody she sees, 'cause some of them can be stronger then her.

"Hey," Said Percy. "Riley, right? Um… Are you out of your mind?"

"You're are, people, so stressed out. Chill." I walked towards the cabins.

"Fine. You think you're such a good fighter? Prove it. The arena. Ten minutes. Oh, and you better get a new weapon. Your bow is not a very good face to face weapon."

Oh, he really enjoys teasing me. "Bring it on."

He pointed towards a wood cabin. "Cabin 9, Hermes. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

He threw me a sleeping bag. Well, guess I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight. I came into the door. There were tons of kids running around and trying to still each other's stuff. A blonde boy that looks 25, with deep blue eyes and scare that crossed his right eye came over to me.

"Hey, I'm Luke. Son of Hermes, leader of this cabin. And you are…?"

"Riley, don't have parents, doesn't really want to be here."

He laughed. "Ya know, you kind of reminding me someone…" His smile turned to a reflective face. "Never mind. Well, you can settle in this spot, here. Dinner in about half an hour. Busy?"

Right, I am busy. "Well, actually, a boy name Percy wants to 'test' my skill, in about… Right now?"

"Oh, Percy," He pouted. "That's fine, we'll wait for you."

I can like this guy. "Thanks." I started walking towards the arena. Percy just stood there.

"Well! Who knows, you're here!" He tossed me a bronze sword with a leather handle. It was beautiful. I caught it. "That's Phobos. Think you can handle it?"

I chuckled. "Well, I don't know." He just seems to have too much self confidence. Like… Like… Like Achilles. Like he knows that there is no chance he would lose.

I smiled when I realized what I just find out.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Pick up your swords. 1… 2… GO!"

I attacked towards his shoulder, but he blocked me. I tried to attack towards his legs, but he blocked that one, too. Come on, Riley… Think! Where would I choose my Achilles Spot… In… In my lower back? Yeah, in my lower back. But I'm not him. Well, it worth trying. I moved to the right and tried to confuse him. He followed me, and I slipped between his legs. I got up on my feet, and placed my sword on his lower back. He froze.

"Don't move," I told him. "A dip in river Styx, huh? Thought I wouldn't notice?"

"You…" He stopped.

I smiled with satisfaction. "Well, I did. So what do say about my skills now? Can I fight the show off?"

"Do you mind to remove your sword from me first?"

I chuckled, and moved me sword. "Yeah, you're a smooth talker…"

"So… You can fight her just if she's in your other team. And she is. So feel, free, make me proud… Just hurt her, please."

"Trust me, I will," I was waiting for it. "So who's in my team?"

"You are… The red team. You know, Hermes, Demeter… We are the blue team."

"We?"

"Poseidon, Athena and Ares."

"Oh, so I'm going to get a chance to kick some wiseguys, too."

"Riley. You're not touching any wiseguy." Do you mean a specific wisegirl?

"Fine, Mr. Pushy…" I pouted.

He laughed. "Come on. You should go back to your cabin. Dinner in five minutes."

Annabeth POV

So I saw the weirdest thing I've ever seen when I walked by the arena.

Percy stood there, and hold Ripdite, while he handed a black haired girl, that, by the way, stood with her back to me, Phobos.

I didn't really understand what are they talking about, but it seems like they are going to fight. And then, like I said, the weirdest thing happened. They attacked each other in an identical way. Literally, the exact way. Eventually, the girl slipped between Percy's legs, and placed Phobos on his Achilles Spot. How does she know where it is?

And then is saw her face. I gasped. It was like looking at a female Percy. Something's going on, and I'm going to find out** exactly** what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walked out of the Hermes cabin in a line.

"Where are we going?" I asked Luke

"Dinner," He said.

"Oh,"

"Hey," He said. "Did you kick Percy's butt?"

I laughed. "You can say that."

"Good."

When we got there, I saw twelve wood tables organizing like the cabins, and five more. Maybe for each cabin. Anyway, there were three tables where nobody sat. Percy sat alone. Probably Poseidon table. That girl he was in love with, Annabeth, sat with eight other kids that looked like her. Athena table, of course. And Clarisse, the show off, sat in the Ares table with her bullies.

We sat down in another wooden table.

"So this is the Hermes table," Said Luke. "Thirsty?"

"Um… Well, actually… Yes." I looked down.

He smiled. "OK. What do you like?" He asked.

"Uh…" I thought. "Strawberry coke. No, wait. I want a blue one."

Luke's smile turned, again, to a worried expression. "Blue? Why blue?"

"Because… It's my favorite color?"

"Oh. So just pick up your glass, and ask for it."

I picked up my glass. "Blue strawberry coke, please," My glass filled up with my favorite drink in my favorite color. Kind creepy, don't you think? My eyes widened. "Magical glasses?"

"No. Magical place," He smiled.

I smiled, too.

The meal was amazing. I didn't eat suck good food for a long time. I ate a stake and potato mash. I didn't finish everything.

"Wow, I'm full," I rubbed my stomach.

"Alright. Take the leftovers, and throw it in the fire. It's a gift. For the gods. They enjoy the smell." He told me, and threw his. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them.

"Are you serious?" Believe me, I tried to smell burned food once, and the smell wasn't the best.

"Yeah."

"OK. Whatever you say. So who should I give it?" I don't really know who my godly parent is.

"Oh, right. You don't know who your godly parent is. Just throw it in the fire.

I looked at the leftovers. If my parent likes the smell, I want him to enjoy it. So I threw it in and thought _If you're here… Can you give me a sign? _Suddenly, I smelled an ocean breeze. My favorite smell. That's weird.

"Good. Let's go," Said Luke.

I followed him to the Hermes cabin. A cabin I knew wasn't mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this chapter has some parts of the movie. Anyway, I hope that now you'll like it.**

Chapter 5

I woke up when somebody stepped on my foot.

"Ouch!" I whined. I looked up.

A tall boy with brown eyes and brown hair stood there. "Whoops. Sorry. You should get up. Breakfast in fifteen minutes, and then Capture the Flag. By the way, I'm Travis," He reached out.

Capture The Flag, huh? Finally. "Riley," I shook his hand. I felt stinging, and then I almost jumped.

"Haha! Gothca!" He laughed.

"A buzzer? Seriously? It's, like, the oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, but it's fun. Ten minutes."

I got up on my feet, and walked towards the bathroom. I washed my dace and my teeth. I gathered my hair in a pony tail, and put my brooch on, just in case. Then I realized I'm the only one who doesn't have a camp t – shirt. I was still wearing my dark jeans, my blue t – shirt and my running shoes.

I went out to my sleeping bag, and an orange t – shirt with the words **Camp Half Blood**, a pair of jeans and running shoeswas on it. Well, at least now I won't stand out.

I went outside, and sat down at the Hermes table with everybody else. I ate an omelet and drank orange juice. I took one strawberry, and threw it in the fire. _And again, _I thought. _Please give me a sign. _I smelled the weird ocean breeze again. OK…

When it was time for Capture The Flag, Luke gave me armor. A silver helmet with a red tail. A shield and the sword Percy gave me, Phobos.

"I heard you already have an experience with Phobos," Said Luke while he handed me the sword. "So I thought you might want keep fighting with it."

"It would be my honor," I joked.

Chiron, the Centaur, stood in the center of all of us, and spoke. "Heroes! Warriors! Over here. Riley, step forward," He whispered. I stepped forward. "This is Riley. She will be with the red team today," That Annabeth girl scanned me down. "You know the rules. Permitted use in any magical object. Places!"

I went back to my team. Luke stood in the head of it, and I stood behind him. "Ready!" He yelled. "Setty! GO!" The teams stormed on each other. That creepy girl, Clarisse, tried to attack me.

"Pay back time, Shorty," She slashed in my direction. She hurt my hand. It itched and burned. I blocked her next landing, and pushed her from me. I ran to find the flag. I knew it won't be easy, but I tried anyway.

The flag was placed near the river, on a small hill.

"Ha. I won," I grabbed the flag.

"In your dreams," I heard a voice. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I picked up my sword. "Show yourself!"

Eventually, a saw a figure that started to clear. Annabeth Chase. Can get enough of wiseguys, huh? She smiled. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Well, I don't know. Will you prove me different?"

She slashed on my direction and hurt my stomach. I tried to block her next landing, but she cut my cheek. I fell down on my knees. "Get up and fight. Hero." I tried, but I couldn't. She chuckled, and pushed me down with her leg. I didn't notice, but all the campers were surrounding us, including Chiron. The blue team applaud.

I was so ashamed. I thought I can do better than that. Suddenly, the river started overflowing. When it reached me, I didn't got wet. I felt stronger. My wounds were healing. I saw a green glowing above me. I looked up. It was Poseidon's Trident. What that's supposed to mean?

"What? What is this sign?" I asked, confused. Percy just stood there. He just froze.

"Your father," Said Luke. "Very bad sign."

"My… My father? What about him?"

"It is determined," Said Chiron.

Campers started kneeling. "What are you doing? Why are you all kneeling? Get up, for the gods' sake!"

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Riley, Daughter of the Sea God."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I noticed some of you really hate my fiction, so I'm going to update just until chapter 10. Unless there will be more people that will like this fiction. Anyways, I hope this chapter will satisfy you now. **

Chapter 6 

When we were done, I came back to the Hermes cabin to take my stuff. Travis came to me.

"Congratulations," He said. "Guess you're moving to the Poseidon cabin now?"

"Looks like it."

"Well, it's been an honor to share the cabin with you." He reached out.

I laughed. "Nice try."

He laughed, too. "See you later."

I walked towards the Poseidon cabin, and knocked on the door.

Percy opened it. "Hey. What's up?"

"Not much." The Poseidon cabin was amazing. It was made of shelves, bright beautiful shelves, and a gray rock. There were five baby blue bunk beds with green sheets. A small fountain stood in the corner on a night chest. It looks like the water in it was warm, 'cause it steamed. A Minotaur horn was hanging on the wall, and there were a lot of beautiful underwater plants on the windowsill.

"What is the fountain for?" I asked while I settled on one of the beds.

"Iris messaging," He said. "It's a gift. From dad."

"Iris messaging?" I thought Iris is the Goddess of Rainbow.

"It's simple. You just throw a golden drachma through the steams, and say a name of a place and a person, and it shows you anything you want to see. It's like a video phone call."

"Oh. So have you ever… You know… Met Poseidon?"

"Actually, I have. A couple of times."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's a great father."

"Sorry I'm being nosy, but… Are you… Adopted? I mean, like me?"

"No. I have an amazing mother. Her name is Sally Jackson, and she lives in the Upper East Side in Mannahattan."

Sally Jackson… Why is it sounds familiar? "Lucky you." At least he had a mother.

"Yeah, not many have a mother like that. Anyway, we should get going. There is a Pegasi Riding lesson."

"Pegasi? The winged horses? You mean, you actually have your own Pegasi?" Wow, it's so cool. I have always wanted to actually see one.

"Yeah, his name is Blackjack. You would… Get along together."

Nice to hear somebody would get along with me. "You think… I could have one, too?"

"Well, if one of them will choose you, sure. Wanna go check?"

"Sure."

We went out of the Poseidon cabin, and walked towards the Pegasi stables. Percy grabbed a lash of a beautiful black Pegasi. I laughed to myself. Blackjack, huh?

_Whatup, boss? _I heard a voice.

"What was that?" I picked up my sword.

Percy laughed. "It was just Blackjack."

"The Pegasi talks?"

"No. He thinks."

"So why can I hear him?"

"Because you're Daughter of Poseidon."

Right. I almost forgot. Poseidon invented the horses from the waves. "Oh. Right. So, is he, like, talking to you all the time?"

_Hey, I'm standing right here! Hey, boss, did you got me some sugar cubes?_

"Blackjack, you know those things are bad for you."

_Sure, sure. So you got me some, right?_

Percy laughed, and gave him the cubes.

I stroked his head.

"Come on, Blackjack. Let's go."

Suddenly, we heard something banging on one of the stables' doors. I walked towards it, and opened it. A snow white beautiful Pegasi.

_Can I come, too? Please, please, please? _

I looked at Percy, and imitated the Pegasi. "Please, please, please?"

"Sure."

I caught her lash. "I'm goanna call you… Snowhite."

She rejoiced.

"Yeah, you like this name, I get it." I smiled.

We heard a girl screams. "What was that?" I asked Percy.

"Rachel. Something's wrong. We gotta go." He went up on Blackjack.

"What are you talking about? Who's Rachel?" I asked, confused.

"Just go up on your Pegasi. You'll learn." And he flew away.

"OK, Snowhite. Easy." She galloped forward.


End file.
